Heart of a Werewolf
by Brittney-xx
Summary: The sequel to 'Coming Home to Darkness'. It's been 18years since Isaac, Jaimee, Derek and Julie moved to New York but now it's time to go back after another pack comes to town. (Prologue is set a few months after the end of 'Coming Home to Darkness') No copyright infringement intended and I do not own Teen Wolf! WEEKLY UPDATES!
1. Prologue

**_A/N - Sorry for the long wait but I've been in the process of moving house and the internet isn't up yet so I'm using my phone as a portable Wi-Fi hotspot. This is the final story in the series and I am open to having a beta for this story so if you're up for it then message me :)_****Here's the prologue...**

_"…All right, it's a 'D'.  
I'm not angry. I am going to have to find a way to punish you though, I have my  
responsibility as a parent. So we'll start with something simple, like; tell  
you what, you do the dishes and tidy up the kitchen."  
"Yeah."  
"Good. Because I'd like to see this place absolutely spotless" he said as he  
threw the coffee cup.  
_"Isaac! Isaac!" he sat up  
with a start. A dream. He looked to his left and saw a frightened Jaimee, who  
was seven months pregnant with their twins.  
"Sorry, it was just a dream. Go back to sleep" he told her, wiping his eyes.  
His heart was pounding and he was sweating.  
"No, it was another nightmare about your father wasn't it?" she asked as she  
sat her hand on his shoulder, the coldness of her wedding ring sent a shiver  
down his spine. She knew he was worried about becoming a father because his own  
hadn't been a great role model for parenting. "You won't become your father  
Isaac. You're a good man, a great husband and you will be a wonderful father"  
Jaimee told him reassuringly. He sighed and turned to his wife, kissed her  
forehead and laid back down on the bed with Jaimee snuggling into his chest.  
"I really hope you're right Jame" Isaac whispered.  
"I'm always right" she smiled.

**_Let me know what you think!  
~Brittney_**


	2. Chapter 1 - Another Pack

"Harlow! Shaun! Hurry up or you'll be late for school" Jaimee yelled up the staircase then turned to Isaac who was sitting at the breakfast bar sipping a cup of coffee and reading the Beacon Hills newspaper on his phone. He looked up and smiled at Jaimee.  
"Again, they'll be late _again_" he corrected her, Jaimee smiled and shook her head as she returned to the pancakes that were cooking on the stove. The two teens came running downstairs and Jaimee had to jump backwards to avoid being trampled by Harlow and Shaun who were racing for the last cup of coffee.  
"Ha!" Harlow shouted as she grabbed the coffee jug and began pouring it into a cup.  
"Dammit! Every morning Harlow" Shaun grumbled and walked over to sit beside Isaac.  
"You should get up earlier then" Jaimee told him as she placed the pile of pancakes on a large plate for everyone to grab as many as they wanted.  
"Isaac, am I taking the kids to school again?" Jaimee asked. For the last week she had been taking them so Isaac could meet up with Derek to discuss when they would all be moving back to Beacon Hills, the new pack in town had a bad reputation and they were a danger to all other wolves around them. Isaac looked up and nodded.  
"Sorry" he told her and got up to leave.  
"Hey Dad?" Isaac turned and smiled. Harlow walked up to him and gave him a hug, she'd had a bad feeling about today. "I love you" she told him. He kissed her forehead.  
"I love you too Harlow" he smiled and waved to Jaimee and Shaun before he left.  
"Mum, did you ever have a bad feeling that someone was going to get hurt that day?" Harlow asked. Jaimee looked to her daughter in confusion.  
"A few times, yeah. Why?" she asked.  
"I just, I have a bad feeling that something is gonna happen to Dad. It's nothing right?"  
"Harlow, I used to get those feelings and it can mean that something is going to happen. What is it exactly that you feel?"  
"I feel like I won't see him again" Harlow breathed. Jaimee closed her eyes and sighed.  
"I'll take you and your brother to school then go to the woods to see your Dad and Derek and make sure they're both okay" Jaimee told her daughter. Harlow nodded and walked over to her brother who had just finished his breakfast and was pouring a glass of orange juice.  
"Hurry up big brother" Harlow told him. Shaun nodded and handed his sister the bottle of orange juice.

After dropping the two teenagers at school Jaimee drove to the edge of the woods and slammed on the brakes, narrowly missing Derek who looked worried.  
"Watch where you're driving" Derek told her. Jaimee shut the door to the car and walked over to him.  
"Isaac's fine, he's just a few-" a howl interrupted them. Jaimee took off at a run towards the howl with Derek close behind her. When they reached Isaac he was on the ground with two werewolves on him scratching and clawing.  
"Isaac" Jaimee yelled and lunged at the two werewolves. They all fell down a ditch in a tangled mess and Derek ran to Isaac.  
"Hey, Isaac? You need to get up right now" Derek told him. There was a whimper in response, Isaac was really hurt. Another werewolf jumped at Derek but he hit it away, trying to protect Isaac long enough for him to heal.  
"Derek is he okay?" he heard Jaimee ask as she came running up the hill covered in blood.  
"The healing process has only just started. Are you okay?" Derek returned. Jaimee looked over herself and realised her shirt was torn beyond repair and she was covered in blood.  
"They aren't dead but they won't be up anytime soon. I'm okay though" Jaimee replied. There was a loud growl and a set of red eyes approached them.  
"You attacked three of my pack, why?" the Alpha asked. Jaimee flashed her Alpha eyes and stepped forwards.  
"Two of them attacked my husband and one attacked my friend" Jaimee justified. The Alpha didn't look pleased.  
"They do not attack unless they have a reason to."  
"That's not what any other packs have told us. They say that your pack is dangerous to anyone around them, we were planning to leave town in just a few days. Just let us leave peacefully" Jaimee pleaded with the Alpha.  
"If you attack us then we attack you and you have my packs blood on you" the Alpha noted pointing at Jaimee's clothes. Jaimee looked at her clothes and sighed.  
"Like I said, they attacked my husband first" Jaimee told the Alpha. The Alpha growled and walked forwards, Derek stepped up to Jaimee as back-up.  
"I doubt it" the Alpha smirked as she lunged.

"Harlow, are you coming to Julie's Café after school?" Shaun asked his sister during lunch. They sat at their usual table with Julie and Derek's fraternal twins Corey and Erika.  
"Harlow?" Erika asked waving a hand in front of her face. Harlow jumped and shook her head to clear her thoughts.  
"Sorry, what?" she asked.  
"Are you coming with us to our Mum's café this afternoon?" Erika replied. Harlow sighed.  
"I don't know. I think I want to go home first and check on Mum and Dad" she told the table. Shaun looked at her confused.  
"What's going on?" Shaun asked, turning himself to face his sister properly.  
"I just have a really bad feeling that something bad is going to happen to them and it's got me worried" she admitted with a sigh.  
"Shaun and Harlow Lahey report to the office immediately" the speakers in the cafeteria demanded. Shaun and Harlow looked at each other and stood up. When the twins got to the office they saw Julie Hale standing at the door waiting for them with tears in her eyes, she had been crying. Harlow looked to Julie and meeting Julie's eyes she shook her head.  
"No" Harlow cried out as she turned in to her brother for support and her knees gave out. Shaun held his sister and Julie knelt on the floor by the two children.  
"I'm so sorry" Julie cried.  
"Are they…" Shaun couldn't finish the sentence. _Are they dead?_ Julie helped the two to their feet and walked them to her car.  
"How?" Harlow finally whispered on the way back to the Lahey house.  
"Another pack. Your Dad and Derek had been organising when we would all move back to Beacon Hills and today was just the wrong time and wrong place. Your mother and Derek were protecting your father but the pack they were fighting outnumbered them and Isaac was too wounded to fight" Julie told them. She heard a sniffle from the backseat, Harlow was crying again.  
"It's my fault" Harlow whispered. Julie and Shaun were confused.  
"No, Harlow-" Harlow stopped her brother.  
"I told Mum that something would happen to Dad and now they're both dead" Harlow sobbed. They were orphans now.  
"This is not your fault Harlow Luna Lahey" Julie told her sternly. "The other pack is dangerous and attacked for no reason, the other pack is to blame. Not you and if your mother hadn't have been there then Derek would have been dead instead of her and there would have been nobody to warn us about the pack that killed them" she said.  
"Derek's alive?" Shaun asked. He thought that all three were killed, how did Derek survive?  
"Your mother caused a distraction and told him to run. She used her hold as an Alpha over him" Julie told them.  
"So what happens now?" Shaun asked, looking out the window as Julie pulled into the driveway of the house.  
"Now you pack up your things and we all move back to Beacon Hills. Corey and Erika will catch the bus home from school then pack up their things and we leave first thing in the morning" Julie sighed.

* * *

**_A/N – Let me know what you think and I would love a few reviews! I'm hoping to keep a regular schedule of a chapter a week or maybe two chapters a week. I hope you all have a great weekend!_**


	3. Chapter 2 - Goodbye, Hello

**Hi all! Sorry for the late post, I know I said once or twice a week but I kept re-writing this chapter to make it perfect and I feel that this is the best way it could have gone. This is my favourite chapter I have written thus far and I hope you like it as much I as do. PLEASE REVIEW!  
~Brittney**

* * *

_Dear Diary,  
It has been four hours since Julie came to school and I don't know what to say, or do. My parents are dead. They're dead. It still hasn't sunk in yet and I just feel numb. My mother, my mother who would be…Mum. Dad is gone, our protector, our Dad that would do anything for us. Both GONE.  
~HLL_

Harlow sat up on her bed and threw her diary at the door, barely missing Shaun as he came into his sister's room.  
"I guess that answers the question of how you're holding up" he breathed. Harlow sighed.  
"How am I meant to feel?" Harlow asked blankly. Shaun sat next to his sister on her bed and rested his hand on hers.  
"Sad, angry, confused. At least, that's how I feel" he replied. Harlow looked him in the eye and shot up from her bed heading for the door, Shaun got up preparing to follow her but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.  
"Shaun, Derek is following her. Just give her some space" Julie told him. He nodded and sighed, this was going to be a long night and an even longer time before his sister would calm down. She had their mother's temper.

"Cameron, come out come out wherever you are" Harlow called out in the woods. She stopped walking when she saw a body, tears welled in her eyes. Why had she come here? This was the place where her parents were murdered. _CRUNCH!_ Harlow spun towards the sound of a tree branch snapping and met the harsh blue werewolf eyes of Cameron.  
"Hello Harlow, what can I do for you?" he asked with a sick smirk.  
"You killed them didn't you? Because you asked me out and I turned you down, right?" Harlow cried out. Cameron walked up to the young wolf and nodded.  
"I told you, I always get my way. I told you that if you didn't go out with me then I'd hurt you…" Cameron stopped a few feet away from her near the body that was visible. "…and now I have" he smirked and kicked the body down the ditch to where he knew the other body was. Harlow instinctively ran down the ditch and when she got to the bodies she fell to her knees.  
"Dad" Harlow whispered, the tears were starting to fall and Harlow was shattered. Isaac was almost unrecognisable, his usually soft blue eyes were wide in fear, his ribs clearly visible and his brown curls were drowned in dried blood. Harlow's eyes turned to her mother. Jaimee was less mangled, her brown eyes were closed as if she had given in to the fact that she was going to die, her brown curls were dirty but not bloody and her skin was barely torn. She looked as if she were sleeping and she would wake up at any moment. Harlow crawled over to where her mother lay and curled up into the crook of her neck.  
"I love you Mum, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry" she sobbed.

_A soft growl woke Harlow from where she had fallen asleep by her mother's body. She shot upright and looked around cautiously. Derek, Shaun, Julie, Erika and Corey were at the top of the ditch and they were not alone. Four other wolves stood around them and they look ready to kill. Harlow jumped to her feet and let the wolf overtake her. She ran up the ditch full speed ahead and growled warningly at the other pack.  
"We were just coming to take Harlow home" Julie told them. The Alpha snapped at her.  
"Stay away from us" Harlow shouted. The other pack lunged hungrily…_

Harlow sat up with a start and looked around, she was alone and the sun was starting to rise. Harlow crawled to her father's body and closed his eyes before kissing his forehead.  
"Goodbye Daddy, I love you" she whispered and then crawled back to her mother. "I love you Mum. I know you and Dad will always watch over us" she whispered then kissed her mother's forehead and stood up and walked to a nearby rosebush and picked a few flowers to put around her parents. She moved their bodies so they lay cuddled together always and then placed flowers around their bodies. A loud howl made her jump before she realised it was her brother by the highway. She howled back signalling that she was okay and then jogged back to the highway, Shaun didn't need to see what she had seen.  
"Are you okay?" he asked as she reached the car. Harlow nodded, she had been able to say her goodbyes and now she had to make her parents proud.  
"I'm gonna be okay" she told her brother. He smiled as Harlow climbed in the back seat of the seven seater car beside Erika and Corey. Shaun closed the door behind his sister and climbed in the boot where the final two seats were and sat beside Erika's dog Poochy; a black Labrador that was much smarter than Erika herself.

The drive to Beacon Hills felt like it went on forever. A few days drive where Julie and Derek continually kept shifts of five hours. It was around 4am that they finally passed the town line but they kept driving until they reached Beacon Hills Preserve. There was an old house there that looked run-down but still liveable.  
"This is the house that I grew up in" Derek told them.  
"It needs a little work" Julie noted which made Derek smile. Julie had become an interior designer a few years after they had left Beacon Hills while Derek had worked part-time in the police department helping them in cases where they needed to track someone down.  
"Don't you have to drop Harlow and I off with Uncle Scott?" Shaun asked. Scott McCall was officially their next of kin which meant that the twins would be living with him unless he forfeited custody and handed them off to their godparents which would mean that they lived with Derek and Julie.  
"We're letting you choose, do you want to live with us or Scott?" Julie asked. Shaun leaned forwards and looked at his sister, they both nodded.  
"Scott" they said in unison. Julie looked to Derek and shrugged.  
"I told you the house needs work" she smiled.

It was an hour later that the McCall residence heard the doorbell ringing.  
"Coming" a voice called out. The door swung open to show Brooke McCall, Scott's wife.  
"Hey Aunt Brooke" Harlow smiled and hugged her Aunt.  
"How are you two kids holding up?" Brooke asked as she let them all inside.  
"We're not kids, we're only a few months off 18" Harlow stated with a smile.  
"I'm okay" he told Brooke as he hugged her. Scott came downstairs buttoning up his shirt and walked over to his niece and nephew and hugged them.  
"How-"  
"Next person to ask if I'm okay will have to heal from claw marks" Harlow warned. Scott stood in shock and then slowly nodded.  
"Okay then. There are two spare rooms upstairs, one is technically a study with a futon so take your pick" he said. Harlow and Shaun looked to each other then ran upstairs.  
"I want the study" Shaun called out.  
"Not if I get it first" Harlow shouted over her shoulder. She had always been faster than her brother and it came in handy, especially when they were younger and he had been the hot-headed one.


	4. AN

Hey everyone! Sorry about the delay but I got a job and have been overrun with shifts this week. My training is pretty full-on and I've been exhausted. I promise to have a chapter up by Sunday night.

Sorry again,  
Brittney


	5. Chapter 3 - Are You An Angel

_It's been a week, a mere week and still nobody knows that I saw my parents' bodies in the ditch. They asked where I had been and if I had spotted the bodies but I told them that the other pack must have taken the bodies. The news today has been all about the two bodies found in the ditch and they know that it's my parents. _'Isaac and Jaimee Lahey found dead'_ has been the headline for the news for the past day and a half and I'm not too bothered by it, I feel ashamed to say it but I think I'll be okay…  
~Harlow Luna Lahey_

Harlow sat up and placed her diary on the bedside table which happened to be a computer desk.  
"Harlow, hurry up or we'll be late for our first day" Shaun called out. Harlow wasn't very eager to go back to school but she had to, besides, she had a few new people to meet according to Uncle Scott. There was Amber; the daughter of Stiles and Cora and Nick; Boyd and Paige's son. Harlow slowly walked downstairs to the kitchen and picked up the coffee jug, it was empty.  
"You know I need coffee in the morning" Harlow grumbled.  
"Sorry, I was the last to have some. There's instant coffee in the cupboard above you" Miranda McCall; Scott and Brooke's daughter told her. Harlow opened the cupboard and picked up the glass jar.  
"You rock" Harlow smiled. Miranda was a year younger than her but was in the same year at school.  
"I'll give you the tour of school when we get there and introduce you to Amber and Nick" Miranda told her. Harlow nodded and sat next to Shaun on the couch to watch the news with them before school.  
"Hurry up and get dressed Harlow" Scott said as he reached for the empty coffee jug. Harlow turned on the couch.  
"You're gonna have to get instant coffee like me" she smiled at him then jogged upstairs with her coffee to quickly get changed. She wore skinny jeans, a walking dead tank top and a pair of black converse and then tied her hair in a high ponytail before jogging back downstairs with her empty cup.  
"Ready to go?" Brooke asked. The three teens grabbed their bags and walked to the door. "Of course you are" Brooke sighed and shut the door behind her.

"Please welcome our new students to the class; Erika and Corey Hale and Shaun and Harlow Lahey" Mrs Lydia Carver introduced to the art class. The four rolled their eyes and took their seats up the back of the classroom.  
"Nick, Amber" Miranda hissed, getting their attention.  
"So that's my cousins" Amber noted. She was the daughter of Stiles Stilinski and Cora Hale.  
"Nick, Amber, Miranda. Be quiet. There is no special treatment just because I'm friends with our parents" Lydia called out. The class chuckled and the three named students slid down in their seats on embarrassment.

It wasn't long until lunchtime and the werewolves sat together at the table they had heard was their parents'.  
"So this is Nick Boyd and Amber Stilinski-Hale" Miranda introduced. And this is Erika and Corey Hale and Shaun and Harlow Lahey" Miranda waved in the direction of the two sets of twins.  
"I can't believe we've never met. Dad just never brought us back here, he said it wasn't safe" Harlow said to the rest of the table.  
"Turns out New York wasn't safe either" Shaun whispered. Harlow put her hand over her brother's.  
"Here has been safe as long as we've known" Amber told them. Nick nodded.  
"Other than my Dad being killed by a hunter" he snapped at Amber who flinched.  
"Hey, I'm not saying that your Dad deserved to die I'm just saying in the last fifteen years nobody has died that had werewolf blood that we knew" Amber returned.  
"Nick's Dad was killed when he was three" Miranda explained.  
"So no matter where we go werewolves are never safe" Shaun sighed, got up and stormed off. Harlow looked around the table before following her brother.  
"Shaun" she called out down the hallway. He kept walking though. "Shaun" she yelled causing the lockers in the hall to burst open and papers to fly everywhere. Shaun stopped in shock and turned to his sister who was staring at her hands.  
"What the hell was that?" he asked her.  
"That was your angel blood coming out" Lydia told them from the doorway to the art classroom. They just stared at her confused.  
"Your mother was part-angel. She had powers. You are her children so obviously you have powers too, she told Scott that she wasn't going to raise you to have those powers but if you felt any emotion too strongly you would activate those powers. I'm guessing the grief from losing your parents has activated Harlow's" Lydia explained.  
"So we're part angel?" Shaun asked shaking his head in disbelief.  
"Yeah, pretty much" Lydia nodded.

_An Angel? Is Lydia as crazy as Dad used to tell Shaun and I? I don't know how those lockers opened but it couldn't be me, could it? I have so many questions and all I want is Mum and Dad back to explain it to me. I'm so confused…  
~H. Lahey_

_I don't understand anything, why Mum? Why Dad? Why them? Why couldn't the wolves have killed me instead. Nobody knows how much I wish it were me that died. Dad was my hero, now he's dead. No more kicking the soccer ball around or going for a run in the middle of the night…just gone.  
~Shaun_

The two Lahey children hid their diaries and lay down in bed for the night.

**A/N – Short chapter I know but I wanted to update. I need ideas and inspiration; reviews help me update faster. I have a full-time job right now so I can't update too often and I apologise but please don't give up on me.  
~Britt**


	6. Chapter 4 - Funerals

**Okay, so don't hate me for taking forever to get this chapter up but I had serious writers block until I remembered I hadn't done the funeral for Jaimee and Isaac. I am still looking for someone to co-write this story with me so if you're interested PM me. I am going to do a little info sheet tomorrow so you all know a little background as to who is still around and who isn't. **

**~Britt**

* * *

"Hey Shauny" Harlow said over her shoulder as her brother got home from Derek's house. Shaun smiled when he realised she was watching Buffy, the episode in season 6 where everyone sings.  
"Again? Don't you get bored of this episode?" he asked as he sat beside her on the couch and took the popcorn off her lap.  
"This one and _Tabula Rasa_ never get old. I love them" Harlow told him and threw her handful of popcorn at him. He laughed.  
"Why do you watch this one over and over again?" Shaun asked and Harlow went quiet.  
"Mum and I used to watch it together and sing along like it was karaoke, this one along with _The Prom_ in season 3 and _The Yoko Factor_ in season 4 were her favourites" Harlow replied and ate some popcorn. Shaun looked over at his sister.  
"Are you okay?" he asked. Harlow nodded.  
"Wanna come for a run with me?" Harlow returned as she stood up.  
"Does a bear shit in the woods?" Shaun asked rhetorically. Harlow shook her head smiling and quickly left a note for Scott in case he came home before they got back.

The next morning was hard. Shaun and Harlow were slow getting ready for the day because it was the day to say their final goodbyes to their parents. They each had to give a speech and they weren't prepared, for any of it. To say goodbye, to speak about their parents or to let go. They left for the funeral and when they got there they sat by Derek and Julie.  
"…Let us commend Isaac and Jaimee Lahey to the mercy of God. We therefore commit their bodies to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in the sure and certain hope of the Resurrection to eternal life" the priest said. By this time all of Isaac and Jaimee's friends and family were crying. "Now Derek Hale will say a few words" the priest announced. Derek stood up and walked to the stand.  
"A lot of you know that I've known Isaac and Jaimee since they were 17. I believe that I learnt as much from them as they did from me. They showed me what love was, they helped me to find myself through the pain and anger I had grown to crave since the fire that killed my family more than 20years ago. Jaimee introduced me to my wife Julie. Isaac always tried to do the right thing no matter what, so did Jaimee. They were good people. I owe them my life, I will miss you both" Derek said and then stepped down.

"Cora" The priest called out. Cora walked to the front and sighed.  
"Jaimee took me in after my family died in the Hale house fire years ago. Jaimee has the kindest, most forgiving heart I've ever known and Isaac, he went from the shy little boy into the man we all knew and loved. He grew stronger and more confident every time he and Jaimee were together, she brought out the outgoing, happy-go-lucky man he grew up to be. He was a great father and husband as Jaimee was a wife and mother. They were strong, caring, loving and forgiving people. They didn't deserve to die the way they did. They will be forever missed" Cora whispered then took her seat between Stiles and their daughter Amber.

"Shaun and Harlow Lahey, are you able to say a few words?" the priest asked. Shaun looked to his sister and she nodded. They stood up and walked together to the front.  
"Mum and Dad were special, not just because they were our parents but because they were so unique. Neither one could hold a grudge or hate you unless you deserved it. Dad was always there for every basketball game and for Harlow's dance recitals no matter how busy work got for him and Mum, she was…Mum. She was our rock, if something happened then she would be there as much as Dad, maybe more. They were the strongest people we knew" Shaun told the crying people around him as his sister sniffled by his side.  
"I remember when we first started school and some kid bullied Shaun and I, Dad came into the school that afternoon and told the kid that if he ever came near us again he'd be having the kid for dinner" Harlow giggled a little at the memory.  
"Yeah, Dad scared the crap out of that kid and he stayed away from us after that" Shaun smiled with his sister.  
"And the time where Mum and Dad cancelled their wedding anniversary to watch my recital then we all headed to your basketball finals" Harlow grinned. They had been in such a rush but realized when they got to the game that it didn't start for another 45mins. Harlow and Jaimee had played a half-court game against the boys and won, only after Jaimee promised to make it worth Isaac's while if he handed her the ball. Shaun and Harlow shuddered at the memory of their parents flirting in front of them.  
"But what we wouldn't give to have Mum wipe our milk moustaches away again or Dad race us in the park" Shaun sighed sadly.  
"We lost the two most important people in our lives and now we only have all you losers" Harlow sighed, she made the room chuckle slightly and then turned to her brother.  
"We'll miss you Mum and Dad. But we know you'll be with us every day" Shaun breathed into the small gush of wind that blew through the windows. The twins sat down and smiled at each other.  
"Thankyou all for being here today, Isaac and Jaimee Lahey will now be lowered into the ground" The priest told them. Each of the guests placed a flower on the caskets as they were lowered. Shaun and Harlow were the last two to do this. Harlow pulled her locket gently from her neck. It had been her mother's, and dropped wrapped it around the rose before kneeling down and placing it on her mother's casket then turned to her father's. Shaun had stabbed a hole in a basketball earlier that morning and placed the rose in the deflated ball then placed it on the casket.

_"Wanna come for a run with me?" Harlow returned as she stood up.  
"Does a bear shit in the woods?" Shaun asked rhetorically. Harlow shook her head smiling and quickly left a note for Scott in case he came home before they got back. They ran to the jewellers and got Jaimee's necklace inscribed. 'Love SDL & HLL' it now read. When they had arrived home Shaun had pulled out his worn out old basketball that he used to play with Isaac with and handed it to his sister. 'I love you Dad, forever' she wrote then handed it back to her brother. 'Best Dad I could've asked for. I love you Dad' he wrote then stabbed a hole in it big enough to fit a rose stem.  
"We'll put these in tomorrow at the funeral" Harlow told him and leant against her brother._

**_So what did you think? I WANT REVIEWS IN EXCHANGE FOR NEW CHAPTERS! :)_**


	7. Info Sheet

**Harlow Lahey - **The younger of Isaac and Jaimee's twins. She loves dancing and singing.

**Shaun Lahey - **The older of the twins. Loves basketball.

The McCalls  
**Scott McCall - **Works at the veterinarian clinic with Dr Deaton

**Brooke McCall **- Housewife

**Miranda McCall **- Werewolf and cousin of Shaun and Harlow.

**Stiles Stilinski **- Married to Cora and has a daughter Amber. Works as the Sheriff of Beacon Hills, his father passed from a heart attack five years ago.

**Cora Hale - **Kept her last name even though she's married. works with Scott at the vet clinic

**Amber Stilinski-Hale - **Parents ended up agreeing on her name being hyphenated and couldn't agree on a middle name so she doesn't have one. She's extremely smart like her father but he is overprotective of her.

The Hales  
**Derek Hale** - Married to Julie and has fraternal twins Corey and Erika. Unemployed.

**Julie Hale - **Interior designer.

**Corey Hale - **The younger of the Hale twins. He has two of the emissary powers: telekinesis and shielding

**Erika Hale - **The older of the twins and has the same two powers as her brother.

The Boyds  
**Vernon Boyd - **Died when Nick was four.

**Paige Boyd - **Works at her own café to support her son.

**Nick Boyd - **Boyd's son and a werewolf. He is impatient and hot-headed.

Others

**Lydia Martin** - Married to Aiden and has no children. Works at the school as an art teacher.

**Aiden and Ethan - **Both are the coaches of lacrosse. Ethan is single and Aiden is married to Lydia.

**Allison Argent **- Moved away to continue hunting, no husband. Never seen in this story.

**Faith - **Faith left town when Jaimee did but she moved to Florida and stayed there.

**Dr Deaton - **Still alive. Close to all the characters.


End file.
